Sardapedia:Manual of Style
This page should serve you as a guide to writing articles such as locations, characters, items, scripts and so on. General *We only cover subject matter associated with Brian Clevinger. Anything that Brian was indirectly associated with could be briefly mentioned or documented in it's own article if it's long enough, but if it doesn't have Brian in it, then we're not interested. *Since Brian Clevinger is American, everything in the mainspace should be written in American English (meaning "color" instead of "colour", get it?). *All articles should have an introduction. Introductions are usually only a few sentences long and should aim to give the reader an overview on the subject. Try not to go into too much information here as that is what the rest of the article is for. *All articles should have at least one image. Images are pretty and who wants to read a wall of words? If you find an article without an image and for whatever reason (don't have the time/can't find a good one/can't be arsed (assed?) etc.) you are unable to place an image, instead put at the top. *You can inject humor into the article but try not to go overboard (e.g.: too many strikethroughs). Remember this wiki showcases factual information as a top priority and this shouldn't be compromised if it ruins your joke. *Avoid bullet points if you can. You don't see us writing in bullet points, do you? Oh, well, this list doesn't count. Err... The point is if you can write in standard prose, do so. *Categorise your articles! If you are unsure what category to use either look in or contact an Administrator or Moderator. Character Articles The article's name must be the character's full name. For example Black Mage Evilwizardington and not just Black Mage. In general, character articles should have:- *An Introduction. The character name must be in bold type. *The character's first appearance. For this type *The rest depends on the character. A section describing the character's Personality is a must, as is a section on their role in the story. A section devoted on the relationship between other characters is recommended. *If a character appears in different guises, a gallery section can be used to show these guises. *For 8-Bit Theater characters, if a character has appeared in the original Final Fantasy, a small section devoted to allusions to the Final Fantasy game could be very useful. *After creating the article, also create Redirects if that character has a shortened nickname (for example for Fighter McWarrior, "Fighter" is a redirect, but don't be funny and redirect "Moron" or "Idiot" to Fighter, even if Black Mage does call him that!) Location Articles In general, Location articles should have:- *An Introduction. The name of the location must be on bold type. *The location's first appearance. Use the First template (see above) *A story section telling the reader what has happened there. Place links to the respective comic script and remember to add images. A picture can say a thousand words. *If it it a town, a list of what's there, such as shops and other buildings, would be helpful. Item, Ability & Miscellaneous Articles In general, Item, Ability and Miscellaneous articles should have:- *An Introduction, with the name in bold type. *The First Template below the Introduction *What effect it has in the story. If it doesn't have an effect on the story, then there probably shouldn't be an article for it. Comic Script Articles Images When uploading images, remember to do the following things:- *Use the "Add Image" button on the left hand side of all pages, not the one above the edit box. *'Do not add full images of comics to the wiki! It is considered copyright infringement'. *'Do not upload vulgar or offensive images!' *Put in a title that makes sense! If it is a picture of Black Mage, don't call it "33456.jpg". *Put the category of your image in the edit summary box by writing Category:. If you are unsure of what category to use, again either use or contact a Mod or Admin. *Use the correct licensing! For all non-video series, scroll the bar down to "This file is copyrighted. The copyright holder has given permission for its use". Otherwise, use "This file is copyrighted. It will be used in a way that qualifies as fair use under US copyright law." *Make sure that the image you're uploading doesn't already exist on the wiki before clicking "Upload image". *When placing images in articles, try not to make them too large or abundant. Tables We, at Sardapedia don't use tables that much, but when we do we color-code it depending on what comic series it regards. The top header row uses the primary color and the header-column uses the secondary color. Text color should be used sparingly and only on the main page and the odd template. Category:Sardapedia